moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zevrad Stargazer
#Personality|Personality}} #Inheritance Weapon|Arsenal}} #Demonic Powers|Powers}} #Appearance|Appearance}} #The Overture|Legion}} #War of the Thorns|Battle for Azeroth}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Trivia|Misc}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} (Formerly) (Formerly) ----|Row 6 title = Traits|Row 6 info = Voice Dream ----|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = Dying ----|Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Chaotic Good ----|Row 9 title = Family|Row 9 info = Edis Kaelah - Adopted Daughter ( ) Senrisa Moonsayer - Wife ( ) ----|Row 10 title = Demon Name|Row 10 info = Mal'akor|imagewidth = 300|image3 =Zevrad - Lynadeathshaow - Version 1.jpg |tab3 =The All |caption3 =Created by lynadeathshaow Listen to The King in Yellow |image5 =Zevrad and Defiance - Todor Hristov.jpg |tab5 =The Vision |caption5 =Created by Todor Hristov Listen to Longing - Audio Machine |image4 = Zevrad Stargazer InfoBox - KylePunkArt.jpg|tab4 = The End|caption4 = Created by KylePunkArt Listen to The Last of His Name }} Summary Zevrad Stargazer is the fusion of both a Demon and a Kaldorei / Night Elf male who joined the ranks of the Illidari / Demon Hunters and became one of their Slayers. A title bestowed to an Illidari with high prestige whose goals were to see the safety of Azeroth and the destruction of the Burning Legion. However, was this so? The Demon Gan'arg, Mal'akor, had taken control over the Night Elf's body along with his role and memories. No one knows what had become of the Night Elf's soul other than Mal'akor but, if one looked closely, a hint of his essence still lingers inside. For many years, Zevrad had followed the teachings of the Illidari to survive and avoid suspicion. His performance within their ranks was mediocre when it came to both agility and strength. What he excelled in were the fields of illusions and soul manipulation which made him one of the most cunning hunters among the Illidari. Personality Zevrad was arrogant and unnecessarily cruel toward others who dared stand against him. He had seen and done many things, in secret, that would be considered immoral; aiding in genocide, participating in mass destruction, and providing intel for both the Illidari and the Burning Legion. It was shown during the Broken Shore that Zevrad appeared quite cunning. He formulated an intricate plan to destroy Legion Portals and resources in Azsuna before they could flank the Illidari while deceiving both his enemies and allies. The plan succeeded as he intended for it required the sacrifice of his fellow Demon Hunters. Zevrad was typically ruthless and has stated that victory, by any means, is preferable to him than losing. He was quite stubborn and would do things that others were afraid of doing. If something pushed him in one direction, then he would face it head-on. He also possessed a dry, sardonic wit and sense of humor, and had no problem speaking his mind to other people. Though his actions and nature would indicate that Zevrad was somewhat sociopathic, he later demonstrated his capability to feel both remorse and empathy on several occasions. For instance, he had regretted his actions of self-gain but not the acts enforced in service to those he loves. His guilt and shame of his past deeds when part of the Burning Legion and early years as an Illidari makes Zevrad an extremely secretive and private individual. He does not enjoy speaking about his past and prefers to keep it shrouded in mystery. This secretive nature makes him rather rebellious in regards to authority as he secretly disobeyed an order by an officer of Dor'Serrar to destroy the remains of an artifact. Despite his considerably dim outlook on reality, one of the few races in Azeroth that Zevrad holds in high regards are the Humans and Gnomes. A species who, being short-lived and frail, have shown perseverance despite the odds against them as well as sincere feelings towards each other. He attempts to give as much respect as he can to those who possess the genuine pursuit of freedom and desire for a cause that would benefit the future. This shift in personality started to form when he met his companions, Michita and Eve, along with adopting a young Draenei child named Edis. Deep inside, Zevrad is now kinder than his aloof and harsh demeanor would suggest. He was known to help many in their endeavors even if the end goal does not benefit him personally. Assuming a parental role towards Edis, he cares deeply for her and is rather protective. He would patiently wait, in disguise, at the Mage District while Edis was taught by the Priest Trainer at the Cathedral. However, an encounter with a mysterious figure has forced Zevrad to resort to his old habits leading to his untimely demise. Inheritance Weapon A weapon had yet to exist that could be compatible with Zevrad's physiology due to his hybrid nature. So, as a tinkerer, he used his knowledge and skills to craft a weapon that would grow with him. An inheritance weapon. The name of the weapon would be known as Demonion Edge with the ability to grant the wielder the trait: Demolution - the process by which the wielder will develop to a higher, more complex, state of being based on the Souls consumed. It evolves alongside the user with the potential to change into various forms during combat if the wielder possesses the required Soul and Fel energies. The weapon was destroyed until Zevrad and the Illidari restored it with a great cost. However, fearing it's destructive and wicked uses, it was decreed that the weapon should be safeguarded. Until the time came when he had need of it once more. Demonic Powers Zevrad is acrobatic, to an extent, and uses his agility to climb, wall run, and leap large distances. He primarily wields the shapeshifting scythe, Demonion Edge, when needed. He is also capable of wielding a wide variety of secondary weapons from arm blades, gauntlets, and claws but prefers his scythes above all. Zevrad possesses the power of the Fel to empower his body that would allow him to perform destructive attacks with either his fists, weapons, or spells. Constant use of these abilities will gradually corrupt and decay his body to a withered state. So he resolved these problems by using three components that would act as a conduit to channel his abilities. # Masque of Souls # Memento Mori # Demonion Edge Fel magic is a minor trait of what Zevrad could perform since his capabilities lie in the manipulation of the soul. Soul Slayer The container of Life is the Body whereas the core of Life is the Soul. It is the essence defined by the mental abilities of a living being through reason, character, feeling, consciousness, memory, perception, thinking, etc. One can interact with the Soul based on the purity and level of their mental energy and abilities as an individual. Zevrad interacts with another person's Soul using the Masque of Souls and Memento Mori. He had secretly learned the techniques of his master as a servant to an Inquisitor, Nev'en, in his previous life and had adopted it, once again in secret, as his own after his rebirth. So far, he is the only Soul Slayer to date. Ultimate Ability - Soul Realm The Soul Realm is one that centers around the materialization and projection of one's inner world following the Thaumaturgical Theory: World Egg. The created worlds are separated from reality and are a product of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same if strong enough. The realm can materialize and the people consumed will be transported into the inner world of the conjurer. Practitioners normally make use of this ability without affecting reality such as, in Zevrad's case, the distortion and manipulation of the souls. NOTE'':'' Conditions to materialize the realm requires an astronomical amount of energy (both Mana and Fel) and pure soul intent. Meaning that Zevrad would avoid using this technique as much as possible since the backlash is quite severe. Six Desires Demonic Arts The Six Desires Demonic Arts were designed to sow Discord within the mind and heart of a creature as the inner-desires were manifested. It can be seen as an illusional art with each desire having a representation: eyes for the pursuit of envy, ears for the yearning of praise, nose for the experience of pleasures, mouth for the fulfillment of cravings, body for the physical contact of the flesh, and mind for the continuous thoughts of love. The following below is the personified aspect of each desire: # The first figure had no face and only had 20 or so eyes that covered its face and were all black with runes within them. They looked quite terrifying as its body was as skinny as a monkey and had abysmal skin. # The second figure was tall and slim that was a man’s body but was quite pale along with black hair. It also had no face, but on the two sides of its head, it had six pairs of pointed ears. # The third figure looked both like a human and a beast; its upper body was that of a human and its lower body was that of a beast. It was covered with black fur and did not have a face either; it only had a long blood-red nose that looked like a grotesque monster. # The fourth figure looked like a small elderly person. It was currently lying on its stomach, and there was a set of horns on the side of its forehead. It did not have a face either and only had a mouth filled with fangs with a very long tongue. # The fifth figure looked normal on the upper-half of its body except it too did not have a face. The lower half of its body was made up of many tentacles that continuously twisted about and were a fleshy color. It looked quite disgusting and horrifying. # The sixth figure looked like the original and could be considered quite normal as he was wearing a silver robe and a replica of the of Souls. However, he was surrounded by a demonic aura and there was nothing within the black robe, only darkness and the demonic aura that continuously changed. Appearance Zevrad gives the aura of a demon due to the presence of his horns and the mask he wears of Souls. It is unknown how old the mask is but one can see that it has been through countless battles due to the cracks and discoloration. It acts as a second skin that, if desired, can show expressions and colors based on the wearer's emotions. Recently, the mask has been morphed to see the truth of the Soul using the 3rd Eye: Denouement. A physical trait, unique to Mal'akor, is present in the form of an elongated tail. He can use this tail in combat for mobility and combat purposes on the ground. The tail is very flexible and agile, can extend up to 40ft long, has scales that are as hard as steel, and can sharpen its tip that is comparable to any blade. Years later, this tail will evolve as it shows the physical characteristics of a Fel Serpent[1][2]. In combat, spikes can be formed in various parts of his body (shoulders, arms, and back) due to the hardening of his skin. This ability allows him to endure almost any physical attack but his flesh is still vulnerable to magical abilities. The Truth The external truth that we notice would only be a part of the whole. Like how a shadow casts itself on the walls, they would change depending on an individual's point of view since the condition that one observes them would only be a part of its actual form. However, if one were to directly observe the actual object the shadows were created from, then they would be able to see its entire form. The internal truth is conveyed in the eyes and by realizing this, one can explore a character's hidden motivations and thoughts or analyzing their true identity. For it is the eyes that are considered to be the windows of a creature's soul. NOTE: The soul of the one has claimed that the truth can be sadistic for it makes other creatures suffer while the other views it to be nobler as it inspires genuine maturation and growth. By learning the lessons it presents can an individual overcome the next trial ahead. History The Overture Mal'akor was a foolish Gan'arg who was given the task to craft weapons and armor for the Burning Legion. The demon excelled in this role but, as time passed, it grew in curiosity towards the other races. Mainly the emotions he was unable to feel. * Contentment * Compassion * Forgiveness * Empathy * Love Little did he knew that Fate would answer his curiosity with Death. Mal'akor - Inspired by Lemonhope The One or The Other The unnamed Night Elf part of Zevrad sought after Illidan in order to join his crusade against the Burning Legion. It was at the Black Temple, Outland where they were trained as they faced many challenges and life-threatening situations. He did not falter in fear nor despair for his commitment drove him to continue forward in order to become a Demon Hunter. The final and most crucial step of the training required him to devour the physical heart of a demon. Allowing him to bind the soul to his own in order to gain the abilities that the Demon posses. The ritual forced him to relive some of his most tragic and suppressed memories that could drive any sane person insane. This lasted until the same visions that Illidan saw traumatized him to the point where he fell unconscious. The process, afterward, was seen as a success by the Illidari and Zevrad Stargazer was born. Little did they knew that the unthinkable occurred as the Demon Gan'arg, Mal'akor, had possessed the Night Elf's body due to his wits and guile. Mal'akor tricked the unnamed Night Elf into a trap allowing the little Demon to absorb him instead. The fusion between the two could not be unfused by any means that he knew. And with no guarantee of reincarnation to the twisting nether when killed, he forced himself into servitude to Illidan and his crusade against the Burning Legion. Several months passed and Mal'akor, under the guise of Zevrad, had gained the loyalty and trust of his fellow peers. It was during the siege of the Black Temple by the adventurers of the Alliance and Horde that Zevrad had finally found an opportunity to desert the Illidari and seek out his fellow brethren. Unfortunately, fate would have it where he would help lead a campaign against the Legion at Marduum. After completing his mission and returning to the Black Temple, Zevrad saw the body of Illidan on the ground surrounded by the Wardens and Maiev Shadowsong. He rejoiced in his mind and immediately ran across the roof as fast as he could when the battle between the Illidari and Wardens commenced. But the battle was immediately over as Maiev used some unknown ability to imprison them using the Fel coursing through their veins. New Dawn Ten years passed and the need of the Illidari was dire if the Wardens willingly freed them from their prisons. With Zevrad's freedom, instead of seeking revenge, he fought together with the Wardens to escape. Afterward came an opportunity for the Illidari needed to reorganize themselves. It was then that he vanished into the shadows and sought after his fellow brethren at the Broken Shore. Zevrad noticed the Fel magic piercing the sky at the Broken Shore and the epicenter of the magic is known as the Tomb of Sargeras. Inside was most likely where his previous Inquisitor master, Nev'en, would be. Journey Zevrad explored the various lands at the Broken Isles where he acted as a double agent against the denizens of Azeroth. Little did he knew that the identity of the Night Elf was beginning to intertwine even more due to the constant interaction with the mortals. He started to grow fond of them and, as time continued, new emotions began to surface from within. Conflicted, he ventured to Suramar to find his master, Nev'en and reported to him of his dilemma. He ironically hoped that he could help solve the situation but, once more, he had been proven the Fool. For the Inquisitor had betrayed him. Zevrad made his way to a balcony overlooking the shores of Suramar but was heavily injured in the process. Surrounded and left with one option, he plunged himself off the balcony and allowed fate to guide his outcome. Vengeance Incarnate Zevrad survived the encounter with Nev'en by throwing himself towards the waters below and his body was recovered by wandering adventurers. The adventurers took him to Dalaran's hospital where he recovered for several months due to being in a comatose state. It was during this time that Mal'akor was having an internal struggle with the other Night Elf persona. The aftermath resulted in Mal'akor absorbing more of the Night Elf's core essence affecting him by showing more positive emotions. Zevrad awoke from his coma and what greeted him was a young Ren'dorei named Eve Ariel Emberbane and a stoic Worgen named Michita Atiel Royal. The two were the ones who found Zevrad on the shores of Stormheim and the interaction between the three was when he discovered the meaning of friendship. Weeks passed and the condition of Zevrad had recovered to a healthy state thanks to the medical techniques of the Illidari and his body's regeneration ability. By the time that he was discharged from the hospital was the time when the attack on Nighthold was being prepared. The unified forces of the Horde and Alliance against the forces of Nighthold lead to the victory and defeat of Gul'dan. It was during the final fight with Gul'dan that Zevrad sought after Nev'en in order to have him destroyed in both body and soul. Never to be reincarnated. Rebirth Argus was the planet where Zevrad found a female Draenei child who was crystallized in stasis. Upon placing a hand on the crystal, the material shattered and the child was unintentionally set free. The first reactions she gave were the cries for help and the questioning of why she could no longer see. The continuous plea of the child shattered the barriers that sealed his emotions for it reminded him of a past event that happened several years ago. The effects of the seal being broken resulted in the complete synchronization of the two individual (the Demon and Night Elf) spirits creating the perfect form. What was supposed to be the salvation of the child had become the destruction of Mal'akor. For the Demon had started to feel empathy and other emotions he had never felt before. This newfound perspective affected him by viewing his past actions in shame and guilt thereby, to atone for his past, he decided to care for the poor lonely child, Edis Kaelah. Zevrad continued his expedition to eradicate and disrupt the plans of the Burning Legion after safely escorting Edis to the Vindicaar. With a new outlook in life, he became more powerful due to the fiery emotions that he had within him. This fire allowed him to reach a new level that he could never before perform. A new transformation. Former Dream The forces of Azeroth and Army of the Light were finally able to make their way to center and source of the Legion's power, Antorus. Using the Crown of the Triumvirate, they were able to breach the wall of the citadel to advance towards the seat of power. Many obstacles were present before reaching the throne and, despite the challenges, they still pressed forward. Zevrad, with his new powers, was one of the adventurers who played a significant role in this campaign. He helped pave a way through the demons but, unfortunately, Zevrad died during that battle. In the afterlife, he stood between the realm of life and death and what was a matter of seconds, in reality, was an eternity in purgatory. It was there that he met an apparition of the Night Elf's past as the greeter of Death, Senrisa Moonsayer. Zevrad had revived at the cost of his weapon, Demonion Edge, but affected his body to regress due to the symptoms of decay giving him the inability to go into his metamorphosis state. This condition forced him to feel the frailty that most mortals have to live with every day causing him to feel greater admiration for those who lived short lives such as the Humans. Both the Night Elf and Demon part of Zevrad lived very long lives and never had to deal with the weaknesses of their bodies. Despite their age. Now, with time against him, he had to live life as best he could just as he promised Senrisa. He started by renouncing his title and position among the Illidari to change the destiny of Edis by adopting her to love and cherish as his own. Together they explored the cities of the Alliance in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. There they interacted with many people of various races and each moment was a blessing. Their journey would shortly end as soon as they just settled in Ashenvale, for the Horde had made their way to his home. [https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/War_of_the_Thorns Blazing Ashes Using the rhythm and melody from ring around the rosie. Flames surround the World Tree. Teldrassil is Burning. Ashes, ashes. It all comes down. Flames surround the World Tree. The Banshee Queen, she burns me. Ashes, ashes. It hurts. So. Much. Flames surround the World Tree. Screams and Death Surround me. Ashes, ashes. We all. Fall. Down. -Written by the Author. Fate and Sacrifice Zevrad had a difficult time to process the events that occurred from the loss of Teldrassil and his peace. For he had found a moment happiness only to have it snatched from within his grasp. Because of that, because of his inability, Zevrad had to claim back what is his. I'm Wishing Lushlux Gloominous was a lost and frightened Void Elf Priestess who had fled to the forest to escape something of unknown origins. There she befriended the woodland creatures who lead her to safety and into an abandoned cottage deep in the woods. Finding it in disarray, she begins to clean the interior and assumes ownership. The cottage was one of Zevrad's old home from a lifetime ago and, after years passed, was surprised as he returned to find it in an organized and clean manner. He soon found Lushlux upstairs peacefully asleep but decides not to wake her after seeing her peaceful face. She wakes up the next morning at the smell of food and, with an empty belly, she heads downstairs and soon saw him for the first time. The interaction was awkward, at first, but they quickly grew accustomed to each other as he welcomed her into his home. Lushlux decides to repay Zevrad's kindness by offering to cook and clean for him. He accepts as she keeps the house in order while he continues to venture across Azeroth. Time passes, and the two grew fond with one another as he brought home tales of his adventures and souvenirs from various cultures. Little did he knew that something amiss was occurring while he was away. Secretly, Lushlux would mentally struggle against the Void, and it didn't take long for her to admit that she suffers from erratic behaviors. In fear of being seen and treated differently, she kept this to herself until the truth could no longer be hidden. For no one truly understood what she goes through and the people who she has told before would change their attitude towards her. Casting her out or isolating her due to fear. Zevrad, however, accepted her with kindness as he presented Lushlux the opportunity to remain at his home for however long as she would like. For he understood the treatment of being an outcast from a society that fears the unknown. With him, she learned to change her mindset based on what she thinks to be her true self. For she would rather be herself and let others accept her for who she was rather than be somebody she was not just because of the approval of others. Time passed and Zevrad would discover that Lushlux left without saying a word or leaving a note. What became of her and her story? Some would say that she was seen wandering around Tirisfal Glades, others would think that she took her life before succumbing to the Void, what Zevrad would like to hope is that she found happiness and peace. One that only a few could ever find. The Tide Rises Zevrad received an invitation by an allied guild to Dor'Serrar, The Greyshields, to aid them in their mission to gather Azerite resources in the south-eastern side of the Eastern Kingdoms. Unfortunately, while in the middle of open water, they were ambushed by the naga resulting in one of the two vessels to sink below the seas. They were able to fend off the Naga but heavy casualties were present. There were a few days of peace while at their destination during the week of gathering resources but, once more, they were attacked by the Naga. They appeared to have brought forth more of their forces and just as all seemed lost, the people that had supposedly sunk beneath the sea were rejoined with Zevrad and his team. With morale increased, they began to make their counterattack causing the Naga to retreat. During this encounter, Zevrad suffered repeated mental attacks which resulted in his inability to perform Soul Techniques. Something that would've proven useful during the event that many people would call: Ghost of the Pasts. Ghosts of the Pasts An event about a few selected individuals of the Alliance who established a foothold within the southernmost regions of Quel'thalas known as the Ghostlands. The Horde, in response to this act, fought to prevent them from taking control. Zevrad, fatigued in both body and mind, suffered at the hands of Plaguebringer Harris. An undead who utilized the blight to gravely injure Zevrad near death's door. Unconcious and left for dead, Zevrad awoke in a withered state and would have died otherwise were it not for his amulet which radiated with energy. The idea to rapidly absorb the energies would have dire consequences towards his body's condition but the greater danger was to do nothing at all. He immediately assimilated the energies, without reservation, causing his left arm and mind to alter to show demonic characteristics. Zevrad was fully healed and was able to perform Soul techniques once more. However, he developed a thirst for bloodshed as he realized that he was fed up with the Alliance and their constant demand for his services. So he decided to make his way to the place where he can kill anything or anyone who deserves death but without any inhibitions that the Alliance enforced. Devil of Darkshore After recovering from his injuries, Zevrad made his way to Darkshore along with the few who were willing to see the Night Elven home liberated from Horde occupants. It was there that he would spend most of his time in Darkshore while the events of Uldir and Battle of Dazar'alor unfolded. Zevrad would usually ally himself with any Alliance or Night Elven members to vacate any Horde forces within Darkshore but most of his time was spent in solitude. For he would implement guerilla tactics when best alone. The abilities as a former Demon Hunter allowed Zevrad to roam the environment without detection while using the trees and landscape. Mainly, however, his mastery of illusions and soul manipulation contributed to his stealth. Only at the final moments of his target's life would he sometimes allow them to see him as a means to gloat. Zevrad made sure that no one knows who committed the deed for whatever remained of any potential witnesses would be burnt using Fel Magic. Years would pass until future historians would name this unknown assailant as the Devil of Darkshore. My Destiny is (Not) My Own? Zevrad was one of the many individuals who was affected by the Old God's influence as a vision was revealed to him. A possible future showing an aspect of himself who obtained the powers he desired while wielding his demonic scythe and riding amidst the Chaos on his Defiant steed. Zevrad had accepted the gift that affected his Soul to become more chaotic as it intertwined with the various energies of his essence. He made this choice while believing that he could use this newfound perspective for his benefit. However, the consequence of this act will result in a catastrophe that will forever alter his destiny. For it was no longer his own. Revelations It was revealed to Zevrad that he had been manipulated by both Nev'en and Senrisa from the moment he had awoken at the Vaults of the Wardens as they influenced his path of self-destruction through lies and manipulation instructed by a creature of unknown origins. The reason for this act was due to a bargain made that would have them spared for what was to come at The End. Oblivion. The plan was initiated by Nev'en as he had Zevrad fueled by vengeance that would ultimately force him to leave his past behind and accept the role of Slayer by massacring his former kin at the Broken Shore all the way to Argus. The next would be by Senrisa as she persuaded him in the realm of life and death to experience the feelings of connections. To occupy in his heart the importance of relationships with others and, in using this mindset, he was able to confront his internal truth by exhibiting real growth. This could also be viewed as having Zevrad mentally vulnerable for the vision perverted his mind by revealing to him that he was again a pawn in the grand scheme of the Circle. This realization had caused him to come to the final conclusion that the universe is extremely brutal and requires one to be crafty and hypocritical. As well as capable of compromising, especially with an enemy. To brutally massacre others by coldly and greedily engulfing other lives since all creatures will constantly need to fight to grow from their weaknesses, guilt, embarrassment, and insecurities. It is only then that they are able to improve and grow. Zevrad had accepted the role that he was fated to play for not only will rejecting it would result in an outcome unfavorable to those he loves but because it would enhance a destiny of a person he cared for. All That is ONE The moment when Zevrad was given the powers he sought was when he had reached his full potential for his physical prowess were increased alongside his magical capabilities. The sigils (Flame, Chains, Misery, and Silence) that he would normally perform separately could now be combined to create higher-tiered spells. Enemies that had proven to be difficult to fight in a head-on battle at Argus would now be easily outmatched by him without relying on his Soul Manipulation. Zevrad's combative abilities were not the only thing that was improved for the rate of recovery from fatal injuries could be seen by the naked eye while his aura became immensely powerful and destructive. So much so that those with weak willpower could feel sick around him or fall unconscious. All these traits that were added allowed his ability to transform to, once again, become available as it underwent another metamorphosis. Zevrad no longer transforms into the hulking figure with wings. Instead, Fel Serpents could be seen slithering around his body similar to the tail that he previously used in combat. It is not yet known what these creatures can do but it is assumed that he could use them as avatars of himself to journey across Azeroth as they assume their own physical form. One that is similar to his likeness so that they could quickly accomplish the tasks that were given to him to influence events that would lead "To The End." NOTE: '''One of these creatures was named Ap'ophis. The demonic creature who aided the Silverfin during the event: Depths of Vashj'ir. To The End: Denouement For the first time in eons, the old god sits on his throne within his Black Empire. A series of events unfold that include the great battle at the sleeping city of Nya'lotha. A realm that is inhabited by the old god N'zoth and his minions that is separated from the physical realm by a thin veil. This veil was being torn away after the Fourth War, unleashing untold nightmares and visions which influenced many of the inhabitants of Azeroth. Plotting, scheming, and taking exploiting everything that once kept Azeroth safe. The Titan facilities for they are the key locations that can contain and turn the tide against N'zoth and his forces. Zevrad's unlocked potential in his body held a special type of biological organs that could absorb all sorts of energies from his surroundings to enhance their combative abilities. They possessed all sorts of extraordinary powers such as mental manipulation, destructive force, heightened reflexes, concealment, and absorbance. After it grew to a certain degree, the would be able to reassemble amongst themselves and form various Fel Serpents which could also act as an avatar for him. Alongside these changes was the Eye of Denouement which was finally formed after going through six rounds of assembly since the Broken Shore to Ny'alotha, reading ancient texts from Argus and Azeroth, and applying it to his own techniques. The eye on Zevrad's forehead was like a fiery diamond or a gemstone, translucent and gleaming in a faint fluorescent light that emitted strange energies, making one's hairs to stand on end when looked at. For the Sake of Love Return to Zero Ties and bonds severed away, within the world of mortals. She does not know any doubts, of Light, without a prayer. Comes the Hour of Twilight, for this is a time of War. Alliances forged in Death, Azeroth shall fight once more. Smoking black plumes surround, black skies on boney graves. While the Elf's Saphire eyes, reflects the slithering waves. The Serpent consumed the Fel, six steps and the Dragon falls. Darkness surrounds the half-beast man, as howling fills the old halls. Shadowed is the World Tree, Deviled is our kin. What was will rise once more, and thus begin again. Epilogue The Heart of Gan'arg Their sharpened swords stabbed through his fragile heart. Ripping it in two, ripping his core apart. It took them a few words, still, they cut deep. Stealing emotions, making him sorely weak. Their doubled-edged swords cutting connections. He gazed to the stars, true in their reflection. A place in his heart forever reserved. For the one that he loved but didn’t deserve. They twisted their swords; it tore him apart. They broke what was left; they broke his fragile heart. Just A Dream Then the night was over, and the day began. Some of them spoke, and some of them were silent. But we do not need to recount every moment we had. After all, each one of us was there. You may have forgotten, in your waking hours, what you experienced that day. But you will remember it, in the soft, lost, slumbering moments between the waking and the dreaming. Remembering the whispering voices of the old gods, the piping laughter of innocent children, the frightened rustling of cold demise, the voices of the living, and the voices of the dead. They will haunt your sleep until you die and, because this was a dream, ''you must never forget that this is a dream''. You are surprised when, without any gentle transition, you are now standing upon a bridge. Has the dream become a bridge? Was it always this way? Or have you left the dream far behind, on some dark transitional journey? You cannot tell. Before you had mistaken for a bier is now, unquestionably, a boat. Now the girl in the blue dress talks to you all, as the boat begins its passage down the slow stream. Her words make sense of everything. She gives you peace. She gives you meaning. Then they are floating, bodiless, high above the world. And, as if in a dream, you can do nothing but watch. Everything Stays Relationships The Demon Mal’akor, who exists only to cause Discord among the other races, bears bitter resentment for them than any other of his kind and treats them in the most personal and heartfelt manner. His hatred for them has an immense emotional and personal foundation greater than any of his siblings. Mal’akor can easily be set off by insults due to his ego thus causing him to make mistakes. Mal'akor's past is mysterious and, by all indications, he prefers it that way. What is known is that he is one of the oldest of his kind, the Gan'arg, one of the Firstborn. Before the Burning Legion was established, during the time the Demons ran amok, he was the closest thing they had to a crafter. It was suggested that the weapons crafted were made of metal meshed with sinew, organs, flesh, and souls. Far more powerful than they had ever known before. Years passed and, in his final hour, Mal'akor traveled alone to the wastes of Outland. There he was ambushed and butchered by an Illidari scouting party. The Steed of Disorder Zevrad beheld a Stallion that he had physically transformed from a hazy dust brown to demonic flesh and bone to reflect himself. The process was beyond flesh as it was a sort of chemistry for it was a meeting of volatile energies as if consumed by fire. The Steed was named Defiance based on his actions before his dying breath and, through the use of the Heart Seal, Zevrad was ironically able to enslave the creature with unquestionable loyalty. The steed would be summoned whenever Zevrad had to traverse long distances or during the battle of an open field. This allows him to kill in an efficient manner as he uses his weapon to cut down any enemy that stands in his way. '''NOTE': The Fel energies coursing throughout his body allows Defiance to ride within the skies and come back from the dead through Memento Mori or the Twisting Nether. The Daughter Edis Kaelah is a Draenei child who was found on Argus without any memories of her previous life due to being crystallized for countless years. Only time can tell whether or not her memories would one day return to her. Zevrad's main focus today is the care and nurture of Edis Kaelah after the defeat of the Legion and return to Azeroth. He journies to several regions with Edis to have her know the planet that they were now staying in and meet various people of different sizes and races. The two were inseparable, but duty demanded Zevrad to fight for the Alliance. He does so, despite his condition, to one day create a world where Edis can happily live in... without him. '''NOTE:'' For personal reasons, Zevrad has been neglecting his daughter after the event: Ghosts of the Pasts. "I spent most of my time alone. For many years, I pretended that this was the source of my strength. I told myself that I had free will, and in that, I had achieved a great deal. Crafted many things but never was I fulfilled. I was longing for a connection that I could imagine, but could not create. Searching and not finding. Until Edis, until I discovered love. The sense of power and freedom that she brought me. But beyond that, I realized the great lie, at the heart of love. That what I took as true freedom was precisely the reverse. You can build a prison of metal and magic but, in truth, you only present the prisoner with a challenge. Any truly determined man could find a way out, but love. Love is the perfect prison. Unpredictable, unexpected, insufferable, inescapable. And if these things helped me protect Edis, then they are nothing to me. I will do what I must." Lady and the Hound The Worgen Michita Atiel Royal and his Ren'dorei companion, Eve Ariel Emberbane, saved Zevrad's life on multiple occasions during the events of the Legion. They first met at Dalaran's hospital where Zevrad woke up from his coma and found that they were the ones who brought him back to safety. Their first interaction was awkward but, as the day passed, signs of friendship started to blossom due to Eve's kindness and Zevrad's changed personality during his comatose state. Together, they had banded together with the forces of Azeroth to push back the forces of the Burning Legion at the Broken Isles, the Tomb of Sargeras, and finally Argus. Their constant cooperation had brought forth the understanding of companionship to Zevrad. Something that he had never once felt before. After the events of Argus, they had enjoyed the time of peace in the various locations of Azeroth. For a while. The Apparition Zevrad has been having recurring dreams and visions of an apparition that is familiar yet foreign to him. What appears to be a High Elf with black hair and blue eyes is actually the form of the Night Elf's deceased wife, Senrisa Moonspeaker. He would experience these dreams on various nights with each dream being either an old memory or a new one. Sometimes, however, these dreams would have a sudden shift from a dream to a nightmare. These events can be considered a blessing or a curse for Zevrad since each experience tears at his emotions. Affecting him to become mentally unstable due to the cause for him to feel the passion of love or the pain of guilt. It was later discovered that Senrisa was not what she appeared to be as she had used him for her own self-gain, causing Zevrad to be forced into the service of a fate that was no longer his own. The Lost Wanderer Alkamaeus was a Death Knight whose sole purpose was the annihilation of the followers of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. For years, a female Orc with the alias: Doom was his comrade throughout his early years as a wanderer. Together they embarked on a mission to defeat Lord Rhayleth Iores during the Iron Horde invasion and attempted to annihilate Sylvanas Windrunner within the Undercity. They succeeded in pushing Rhayleth back but failed in their attempt against Sylvanas. With her mission half-complete, Doom laid down her blade and returned to her homeland feeling that she had completed all that she could. It was afterward that Michita and Alkamaeus had met and it was through Michita that Zevrad had met the Death Knight. The two were comrades and nothing more outside of battle. They rarely spoke, but the two trusted each other with their lives during the Legion invasion. Sadly, it would come to an end as Alkameus sacrificed himself saving the civilians within the burning tree of Teldrassil. Zevrad would never get over his death and would remember him in his private moments as a man worthy of his admiration. The Gloominous Lushlux Gloominous was a Void Elf, whose past remains a mystery to this day, would be considered as the "fairest of them all" according to Zevrad. "Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as the rose, skin as white as snow," her features have now changed into the colors as the depths of the ocean. Though her attire often changes from time to time, she is well known for her iconic blue priestess dress. Lushlux is innocent, kind, gentle, sweet, and cheerful despite her mental tribulations. Her generous, trusting, and helpful nature can cause her trouble as other people may take advantage of her kindness. However, when situations like that occur, she has learned from these experiences allowing her to mature and grow independently. First shown that Lushlux was sensitive and soft-spoken, she can be energetic and stern as she grew comfortable with her environment as shown when she scolded Zevrad. She is motherly and compassionate as she delights in keeping the house that she occupies in Zevrad's absence in a neat and orderly manner along with the woodland creatures. There she patiently waits for his return each day until he comes for her once again. The Memory The woman looked middle-aged but was worn out and aged before her time. Her natural beauty, however, couldn't be fully hidden as she had long silky silver hair that reached down her upper back, fair skin for her race, beautiful silver eyes, and a now thin figure that sill has some curves. One could tell that, when she was younger, it would be folly to compare her to another. Every day she would be preoccupied with raising her child and working as a single mother. She would eventually work up to 18 hours every day when her child became older and independent, not taking a bit of time off since she was married. She had no money and no job when her ex-husband left her and the child behind for she was just a normal housewife who was unfamiliar with working. Whenever she was with others, she would have a warm smile like nothing was wrong with the world but her smile would quickly fade behind closed doors. But nonetheless, she persevered because she knew that she had to take care of the only important person in her life, her child. There were many times where the child would suggest to drop his normal life and take a job and work but she would not allow it. For he was young and full of life with dreams and his mother, with her unconditional love, would never be able to forgive herself if she got in the way of that. So even if this was a burden she had to carry alone, she would do so for the sake of her son and his dreams. "There is no greater sacrifice in this world than the sacrifice of a mother caring for her child. The child would normally be like any other as he would be ignorant of what was given unconditionally as she carried and cared for him for 9 months. Showering him with love while waiting patiently for him to come into this world and, despite being weak and flawed, she still accepted him as she nurtured him to have a normal life. The sleepless nights she stayed up worrying about his health so that she knew that he was safe while attending to his every need. During the day, she would make sure that they lived within acceptable living conditions as she tried to keep the house clean until she would again be by his side especially during the times he became sick to the time he was injured. For the mother would rather suffer than have her child feel any pain. All of these acts of love presents the unconditional love a mother has for her child." Trivia IC Information * Secretly loves taking pictures. * Has an affinity with Serpents. * He is unable to go into metamorphosis. * Sleeps with his mask on and never removes it in public. * Zevrad will never say that he sees killing as a form of art. * Is secretly a collector and reader of the steamy romance novels. OOC Information * DM for BNET * Discord - Lore#9187 * Instagram Account - @zevrad_stargazer Tribute Videos The Journey in Legion - Zevrad Stargazer The Friends Made - Back Then Painting Process - Zevrad Gallery Zevrad - Astri Lohne.png|All That Remains - Astri Lohne. Zevrad Stargazer Final 2 - KylePunkArt.jpg| To The End - KylePunkArt. Zevrad and Defiance - Todor Hristov.jpg|The Vision - Todor Hristov. Zevrad's Steed Defiance HD - Todor Hristov.jpg|Steed of Disorder - Todor Hristov. Zevrad Chibi 1 - TagoVanTor.png|LiL Zevster - TagoVanTor. Zevrad - Nikicalma.jpeg|The Gifted - Nikicalma. Zevrad - Dovahcaine.jpg|The Sinister - Dovahcaine. Zevrad and Lushlux - Angevere.jpg|I am yours, you are mine - Angevere. Zevrad, Edis, and Pepe.jpg|Warm Embrace - Avengere. Zevrad & Uuna - Stained Glass.png|Stained Glass - Honorem. Zevrad and Edis - Ethereal Storyteller.jpg|Stormwind Library - Ethereal Storyteller. Zevrad - Legion.jpg|Legion - Alfianzeu. Zevrad - RobCV.jpg|Metamorphosis - RovCV. Zevrad_ProfilePic_BasicForm.jpg|Proudmoore Pride - Joseph Weston. Zevrad - Anonymous.jpg|The Soul Realm - Anonymous. Zevrad - Nikita Drizhenko Low Resolution.jpg|War of Thorns - Nikita Drizhenko. Zevrad Illustration - MischiArt.png|Azerite Infused - MischiArt. Zevrad - Lynadeathshaow - Version 1.jpg|All That is One V1- Lynadeathshaow. Zevrad - Lynadeathshaow - Version 2.jpg|All That is One V2 - Lynadeathshaow. Zevrad Stargazer - Annahelme.jpg|Return to Zero - AnnaHelme. Zevrad Stargazer (Reaper) - winterofherdiscontent.jpg|Reaper - Twitter. Gan'arg-large.jpg|Mal'akor's Race - Blizzard. Mal'akor - The Fool.jpg|Mal'akor's Original Form - Dovahcaine. Zevrad - The Devil Tarot.jpg|Devil of Darkshore - Dovahcaine. Back Then.jpeg|Always Be Back Then - VanHarmontt. Forward Unto Twilight - KylePunkArt.jpg|Forward Unto Twilight - KylePunkArt. Zevrad and Senrisa.jpg|There and Back Again - BellaBergolts. Zevrad Throne.jpg|Liar's Throne - BellaBergolts. Zevrad - A Walk to Remember.png|A Flight to Remember - Jesse Karger. Chibi Zevrad.png|Chibi Zevrad - Mixiselim. Zevrad-HallowsEnd2018.png|Zevrad as Dracula - Kenyth Seyne. Zevrad - 3D Model (No Glow with Background).png|3D Model Fel Plague. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Half Breed Category:Dor'Serrar __FORCETOC__